Trust In Marriage
by MortalHearts12
Summary: ALL HUMAN - Jace is in a very famous band, him and Clary have been married for 3 years now. They once couldn't keep their hands off each other, sweethearts if you will. Now she barely hears from him or knows when he is going or back from his many tours, their marriage is on the rocks but only one of them knows it. After his latest 3 month tour, Jace returns...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Clary was stood facing the Kitchen window, overlooking her garden when she first heard Jace coming through the front door. She thought back to the time when she would run up to him and jump in his arms when he returned home off tour, nowadays she barely heard from him to know when he was coming back or going again. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the sound of him dropping his bag in the kitchen there he was; her husband of 2 years. She never thought her life could change so much within just a small amount of time, life used to be so different when they were engaged, they were happy. Of course soon as they were married his fame grew and tour after tour came along, she couldn't remember the last time they even spent a 3 days in the same place. She wasn't allowed to go on the tours anymore; she was 'too distracting', and her own mother agreed with it saying she should be happy that Jace is so successful and concentrate on the home so she thought she was doing the right thing for him.

As he stood stretching his arms above his head she smiled a little; this was the first time she had seen him in 3 months as she was about to open her mouth to say hi he opened his first. 'Hey babe, could you do me a favour and make me something to eat, actually make a bunch. You might need to make a big trip to the store, I've invited the band to stay with us whilst were back. I'll go for a shower and to sleep, let me know when you're back and the foods done' and just like that he was backing out the door and up the stairs. Clary stood there dumbfounded wondering when she went from being the love of his life to his worker.

Clary sighed as she picked up her keys and phone and began walking up the stairs to her bedroom for her purse; whilst on her way up she heard Jace showing the band to their rooms. Of course this meant Kaelie, the young bimbo who was his opening act, she flirted with him openly in front of Clary all the time but Clary had the ring so she tried to push any doubts out her mind. As she reached into her Closet for her bag, Jace came into the room carrying some of her clothes 'These were on the guest bed for some reason down the hall. Kaelie's in there, can you not keep your clothes in the closet? Jesus it's big enough'. He threw the clothes down on the bed which was opposite the closet, Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she headed out towards the door hoping he was being this way as an act; it was their anniversary tomorrow. 'Maybe he will surprise me' she thought.

 **TIME JUMP…**

Clary returns back from the Supermarket with tons of shopping, the fridge and pantry have enough food in them to last them weeks. She even managed to get some food for a special meal she planned on cooking for Jace tomorrow night. She had it all thought out in her head, they would have to use the pool house for some privacy now but he was still a beautiful space. Lucky for her the band had thought of ordering take out so they were all happily eating pizza without making Clary cook enough to feed them all.

'Clary where've you been?!' Clary turned to see Maia running up to her, Maia was the girlfriend to Jordan who was a guitarist in the band. They had gotten extremely close over the time Clary spent on Jace's tours, back when she was allowed.

'Oh I just had to pick up some food, I didn't know Jace was coming home let alone you all' as she spoke Clary glanced up to see Jace sat close with Kaelie as they all sat with the band around the big dining room table. Maia followed her gaze 'Oh I figured he would of let you know?', Clary couldn't help herself with the next comment 'Why would he Maia, I'm only his wife' and with that she walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Maia sensing something was wrong followed her; she always had a sixth sense for someones emotional state. 'Clary what's going on?' she asked as she softly closed the master bedroom door and sat next to Clary on the edge of the sofa which was in front of their bed. 'I haven't heard from Jace in 3 months, things are just a little weird with everyone being here for the reunion that's all' she attempted to offer a smile but it failed miserably.

'What do you mean you haven't spoken in 3 months? He's your husband?'

Clary let out a soft sigh as she stared at Maia ' he's busy that's all and I can't distract him from his work'

'Clary you're his wife' offering a reassuring hand on top of Clary's whose hands were clasped tightly in front of her knees.

'I know, it's our anniversary tomorrow. I have this big plan for it to be our proper reunion, I mean he's been a little off but I'm sure everything will be ok tomor…' Before she could finish her sentence their was a loud cheer from downstairs of happy birthday.

'Kaelies birthday' is all Maia said as they went downstairs, as they entered the Kitchen she witnessed Kaelie Jumping in Jaces arms throwing her arms around him 'Thank you thank you thank you, oh my god. Look!'

Clary looked on her wrist to see a beautiful tiffany silver bracelet, 'wow they got you that, that's beautiful'

'No Jace got it me'

Clary raised her eyebrow as she turned towards where her husband was now standing across the Kitchen filling up glasses with champagne, her eyes followed him as she walked back across the kitchen with 2 glasses and handed one to Kaelie. 'A toast, to the birthday girl, happy 21st birthday'.

Clary glanced over to Maia who had a glass raised but was also eyeing Clary, Clary smiled because that's all she could do.

After a while Clary excused herself from the little celebrations to go up to bed; it wasn't until the early hours of the morning she felt Jace get into bed next to her. She expected him to pull her close like he used to, to whisper I love you. But it never came.


	2. Chapter 2

_Clary felt soft lips kissing her awake and arms tickling at her sides. 'Jace' she said giggling, slowly opening her eyes she came face to face with his beautiful gold eyes, she was still transfixed every time she saw them. They were so rare, she slowly leant up and kissed him back as he whispered against her lips 'I love you Clary, forever and always'._

 _'Good because you're stuck with me, forever and always', smiles broke out on both of their faces._

 _BANG._

Clary shot up in bed at the sudden noise, it was just a dream. She couldn't remember the last time he kissed her awake in the morning, something he always used to do. Slowly she turned to the other side of the bed expecting to see Jace lay there, except he wasn't. Frowning she stood up, wrapped her robe around herself and headed down the stairs, where she found Maia. 'Where is everyone?' she asked, Maia replied as sarcastic as ever 'Well good morning to you too, they've gone to the studio? Didn't Jace tell you?'

'No maybe he wanted to leave me sleeping'.

Clary watched the sad look come across Maia's face, she didn't want her pity. 'so what's the plan for your anniversary?'

'I'm not sure anymore'

'Oh hell no Clary. You are sure, 3 years is still special. You're getting your sexiest underwear on, along with your sexiest dress. Then were decorating that pool house with candles and rose petals. Ready for your romantic meal and night with Jace. It's your reunion too remember'

Clary couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, it was undeniable Maia's excitement was contagious. So that was it, Clary had her orders for the day to bathe and do all her primping and decorating. Maia had told her to text Jace to be at the pool house for 7, so to avoid another snappy remark she did it straight away.

 _ **Clary**_ _– Hi, sorry to interrupt. Come to the pool house for 7 when you get back._

 _ **Jace**_ _(20 minutes later) – ok?_

Clary was a little disheartened by his reply, what if he forgot? No he wouldn't forget? Would he? So many questions were running around her mind.

The day passed quickly, soon it was half 6 and Clary stood in the pool house. The lighting was dimmed slightly, the table was elaborately decorated with flowers and candles and their food was under silver covers. The king size bed stood in the back covered in rose petals and Clary sat on the sofa, champagne glass in hand dressed in a Black silk dress which was low cut and had a slit up one knee, she felt stupid but Maia forced her into it. Time passed and before you know it was 7:45, ok so he's a little late. There must be traffic she thought to herself.

Time went on and on and by 10 Clary was still sat alone, the candles were long burned out, the food stone cold. She sat on the edge of the bed as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, her phone finally binged with a new message.

 _ **Jace**_ _– Taken Kaelie out for birthday drinks._

He had forgotten, he was spending it with someone else. She looked up towards the house and saw it dancing with light, there in the kitchen stood the rest of the band. Course, he had taken her out for a special meal and drinks on their own. Clary slowly lay down, crying about how stupid she had become. Now she knew she wasn't enough anymore, this wasn't a marriage.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Just a smaller chapter compared to my first one, thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and follows! I appreciate all your constructive criticism, I am truly a beginner at this. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I actually wrote the first few chapters at 2 in the morning last night when the idea popped into my head so I was really tired. I have re read through everything so I'm hoping I have picked up on any mistakes but if not and some slip through, i'm sorry!

There will be some hurtful moments between Jace and Clary but this will be a Clace focused story. They are my favourite pairing, some bad moments need to happen for them to get through them stronger.

Have a wonderful day! Let me know what you think of the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not have the rights to these characters, they belong to The Mortal Instruments series and the wonderful Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Clary woke up at 9, the next morning, still in the same dress as last night except now she didn't feel beautiful. She felt broken, her mascara was smeared in tear tracks down her face and she felt a knot in her stomach. She slowly eased herself off the bed and opened the dresser drawers that were in the pool house and pulled out some shorts and a white boho crochet top, the pool house is where she kept all her older clothes, ones she didn't want to part with just yet. She walked into the bathroom to wrap her hair into a bun and wash the reminder of last off of her face, she splashed her face with water and looked up in the mirror. The eyes staring back at her seemed empty, she dried off her face and took a few deep breaths before making her way up to the house for some bin bags from the kitchen. She needed to get rid of everything she had set up for Jace, just thinking of him made the knot in her stomach grow, was he even in the house? Did he come home, did he even wonder where she was? So many questions flew through her mind that before long she was walking through the back door entering the kitchen. Phew its empty she thought to herself, I might be able to get this done before anybody realizes where I am. She peeked round the corner of the kitchen and to her surprise Jace and the Band were all up and in the living room, instruments in hand arguing about some song they wanted to record at their next studio session, just get the bags and go sort out the pool house Clary she told herself. As she went towards the cupboard under the sink to pick them up she heard the doorbell, someone else will get it she thought and she was right because the next voices to float through the living room belonged to Isobel and Alec, Jace's brother and sister, not to mention they helped him out with band things every now and again. Before Clary could make it to the backdoor Isobel had walked into the Kitchen and clocked her **'Hey there you are!** ', sighing to herself Clary slowly turned to face her Sister in Law, Isobel was beautiful. Tall with long brunette hair that was sleek and straightened, she wore a grey knee length skirt with a black vest top tucked into it with a leather jacket on top. She even made a casual outfit look like it was straight off the runway.

 **'Morning Izzy, bit early for you isn't it?'** Clary asked whilst trying to inch further out the back door, **'Yeah well Alec needed to talk to Jace so come on into the living room'** , without even giving the girl a chance Clary found herself being dragged by the arm into the room she was hoping so badly to avoid. Izzy shoved her down onto the couch opposite Jace, Clary half expected him to ask her where she was this morning but it never came. Guess he figured she got up really early, she couldn't stop the questions bubbling in her mind did he even notice me not in the bed last night?

Clary closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe, please don't say anything about our anniversary she prayed in her mind. But she had no such luck, Maia had just thrown herself in Jordan's lap and asked **'So guys how was last night'** staring intently between Jace and Clary. Clary glanced at the girl eyes wide just as Jace replied **'It was good'.** Izzy laughed next to Clary nudging her with her arm **'Oh Clary, how do you put up with him… just good Jace? I'm sure it was better than that',** Clary slowly shook her head at Isobel hoping nobody else noticed their exchange.

 **'Kaelie's still in bed so I think that tells you how good last night was, she was a mess'.** Isobel and Maia quickly turned to stare at Jace ' **Kaelie? Kaelie joined in your anniversary? Jesus Clary why didn't you tell her to leave?'** There it was, the one thing Clary had been praying for them not to mention. She couldn't bring herself to think about it, she just wanted to act like nothing had happened, like Jace hadn't forgotten her. Like her marriage wasn't falling apart and like she wasn't broken.

She watched as Jace's eyes widen and he turned to her **'shit, I forgot'** , at this point the room had gone silent everyone staring at Clary looking for a reaction. **'Oh my god it was our anniversary? Haha guess we both forgot'** she tried to laugh it off, hoping everyone would believe her. She couldn't deal with everyone staring at her, the pity coming from their eyes. Jace seemed to let out a sigh of relief ' **Oh thank god, for a second there I was worried. Anyway Izzy will you help Kaelie with some new clothes for the next tour? She could do with some new outfits?'.** Izzy was still staring at Clary though, one eyebrow cocked up and her stare questioning, **'yeah just tell me when'** and just like that the anniversary conversation was over. Clary turned her gaze to Maia, silently begging for her not to bring it up again, not to mention her plans and everything she had arranged.

Nothing happened throughout the day, Jace proceeded to tell Isobel and Alec all about the latest tour and his plans for their future album, he only stopped when he had to have dinner or take a drink. As the day turned into night, he even put on a performance. Two in-fact, one was his singing to everyone, the next was his performance of pretending everything was alright with Clary, he continuously smiled at her or held her hand when he told his stories. He invited Isobel and Alec to stay the night so they could all go out the next day to the recording studio to watch him record some new songs, whilst he was talking discussing plans Clary slipped into the Kitchen to get herself a glass of water whilst hoping Maia didn't follow her to ask her questions. No such luck because as she turned around there she was ' **Spill'** she demanded before Clary could even swallow her water from her first sip **'I sat, I waited, he text me later on saying he had taken Kaelie out. That's it, not much more else to say'.**

 **'I thought you forgot'** Clary spun around at the sound of Izzy's voice, before she had the chance to open her mouth her sister in law gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder **'why did you lie Clary if you clearly didn't forget'.** Clary sighed deeply before replying **'because it wouldn't matter, I got dressed up, decorated the room and he didn't show. It's not like he knew what I was planning, please don't say anything. You have got to keep it a secret, I would be mortified if the whole band knew I sat waiting for hours, especially if Kaelie knew I sat at home crying, waiting for my husband whilst she had him'.**

 **'but clary'** the two girls argued back but Clary never gave them the chance to finish whatever they were going to say she simply held up a hand and said **'promise me'** and they did, they didn't like it but they cared for Clary and despite everything that had happened part of them still believed Jace and Clary were the perfect couple. They had just gotten lost. The three girls broke apart from the sound of Jordan and the band saying they were heading off to bed to get some shut eye before the morning's recording session, in- fact everyone decided to go to everyone except Jace who said he just needed to work on a few more songs, so he wouldn't be going up to bed for a while. Clary went upstairs into the master bedroom to see the bed still unmade from the night before, she sighed and changed into some sleep shorts and a loose cami top before putting her nike trainers back on and heading downstairs as quietly as she could. She couldn't wait for Jace to go to bed, there was no point anyway once he got into the writing mood he stayed up until sunrise so she would just have to go clear the pool house up now. As she walked across the garden and into the pool house she rubbed her arms as she looked around, her wedding picture of her and Jace was on the wall opposite. They looked so happy, she didn't know how long she stood staring at the picture until she finally bent down to pick up a bin bag to throw the reminder of the disappointment in the bin.

She had barely made a dent into the cleaning, only picking up the rose petals off the floor when she heard the sound of the door opening and when she turned around there he stood. She watched as he looked around the Pool House taking in the room.

 **'what is this?'** he asked the surprise evident in his voice.

 **'Nothing, just go back up to the house to bed. I'll be up in a little while'**

 **'what do you mean nothing? Have you had someone in here?!'** she could feel the anger start to build in him, his eyes flashing. Clary dropped the bag she was holding and stared for a moment at him across the room, he spoke again **'answer me or is your silence your guilt'** prompting her to finally speak. **'You think I'm cheating on you? Oh that's rich isn't it!** ' she couldn't believe it, he thought she was cheating on him.

 **'What the hell is that supposed to mean'** she took a minute to stare at Jace, this man was her husband and yet she could barely recognize him.

Clary scoffed **'you're the one who's constantly away on tour, doing god knows what with who knows who. You have Kaelie on your arm more than your wife, taking her to event after event. You bought her a Tiffany bracelet for her birthday yet can't even remember our anniversary'.** He laughed, he had actually started to laugh at her and the shock was clear as day on Clary's face. Eyes wide mouth open.

 **'You can't blame the anniversary on me when you forgot too!'** By this point Clary was fuming, she stormed over towards him so she could be directly face to face **'FORGOT? Does it look like I forgot?! I lied. Look at this stupid table, I did this for you** ' She picked up a plate and threw it at the wall, storming back across the room towards the bed picking up her underwear and dress from last night and turning back towards him **'I sat here for hours in this stupid outfit, I dressed up to surprise you** ' she was slowly breaking in front of him, she couldn't hold her anger in anymore or her hurt.

 **'I did this for our anniversary. I texted you to meet me here at 7 so we could celebrate, so I could see my husband and maybe have him kiss me even as a hello because you sure as hell don't do that anymore and then you text me saying you had taken Kaelie out for her birthday. After hours of waiting and you know what Jace, deep down I don't think I was even shocked. Because for the past year you have missed everything with me and yet have been there for her. You bought her that bracelet but missed our anniversary, you take her to your award shows so she's the first person you kiss as you go on stage. Don't shake your head and pretend like it's not true because do you want the truth Jace? I don't know what to do anymore because I don't think I'm enough and you have no idea how much that kills me because I have tried, I have tried so hard to be enough but I am so tired. I'm tired of being the only one fighting for this marriage. Hell, I'm tired of being the only one in this marriage'** and with that she couldn't stand to be around him anymore so she did the only thing she could think of. She ran, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Thank you so much** for all your reviews, I am trying to take them on board in terms of working on my description and to make the chapters a little longer. How long would you say you would like a chapter to be? this one is 1,800 words was it too short for you or was it ok?

I love your constructive criticism, I realize my grammar isn't the best and as I proof read it things still manage to slip through. I apologise for that, also I apologise if you think this story or any aspect of it might be similar to another fanfiction. I myself haven't come across one like this but there is so much out there that it might be similar to one without me even knowing.

Please note; This story will be a Clace story! There is going to be some arguments and tough times along the way though so things need to go bad before they can get better.

I'm sorry if all of you that follow/favourited the story got numerous emails. I had to delete the chapter and re upload it because one section hadn't come up right.

Happy Reading, let me know what you think of the new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary ran, ran straight up the garden away from the pool house and away from Jace. She reached the house just as she heard him calling out for her, she couldn't stop though. She needed to get away so she carried on running through the house, out the front door and down the street. She had no clue where she was going, anywhere was better than that house just for a moment, she thought about slowing down but the burn in her legs only pushed her to keep running. If she focused on that she wasn't focused on the breaking of her heart. She couldn't get over him asking if she had another man there, was he that stupid? Was it her fault? As the questions circled in her mind she approached the children's park. Their house was in a remote area so there wasn't many houses around and she wouldn't look like a weirdo at least sitting outside someone else's house on a children's swing, although she was short just reaching under 5 foot she probably would be mistaken for a teenager.

' **When did my life get so complicated'** she asked herself, staring down at her feet as she slowly swung back and forth in the wind.

 **'You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity'** the mysterious voice caused Clary to swirl around, there stood a man around her age 23/24, black hair and glasses. He was cute, she slowly cast her eyes down to his t-shirt and she couldn't stop giggle that erupted from her throat whilst she read the slogan on the front of it. It read 'got nips?' and underneath there was a picture of a cat playing with cat nips. God knows where he got that t-shirt from she thought.

 **'Nice shirt, I take it you're a cat lover'**

She didn't know why she started to talk to this mysterious man, for all she knew he could be a murderer ready to attack her. Why would he be talking to you then she thought, oh god murdered by a man with a cat nips t-shirt, she grimaced.

 **'Not really, I actually got a glass of red wine thrown over my shirt and the waiter felt sorry for me so threw this at me'.**

 **'** **Wow what did you do to deserve that?'**

 **'** **Told my ex-girlfriend that I wasn't going to sleep with her to win her new boyfriend back, psycho she was. But anyway enough about me, why is a pretty girl like you sat alone on a swing at this time of night? Not being funny but you look slightly strange just sat here. Like I kinda want to keep at this distance because I'm scared you're going to attack me. It is kind of strange and if you are planning on doing, attacking me that is. Just don't because look I've got a brand new shirt with a red wine stain and I can't get blood out of it too so'.**

Clary burst out laughing despite what had just happened she couldn't help herself. She found herself staring up at the stranger he seemed so different, strange even but she could tell simply by the look of his eyes that he wasn't a bad person, his eyes held a gentleness to them.

Clary continued to chuckle to herself whilst holding out her hand **'Clary'** , she watched as the mysterious unnamed man didn't even hesitate before plonking down in the swing next to her, finally taking her hand **'Simon, nice to meet you'.**

 **'So why are you out here all on your own if you don't mind me asking'?** Clary lowered her gaze to the floor, continuing to swing back and forth knowing full well Simon's gaze hadn't let her.

She sighed, ' **Me and my husband had a fight'.**

 **'** **Ah I see, so you decided to storm out the house in the middle of the night, dressed in sleep shorts and a cami top and sit on a swing with a stranger?',** Clary's eyes shot up to look at Simon, he thinks I'm stupid she thinks to herself. But when her eyes met his face, he was smiling at her.

 **'** **Yeah pretty much, I just had to get out. Being married to one of the hottest rock stars in the world isn't the easiest job in the world'**

 **'** **That's because it's not a job, it's a marriage'** the simple words left Simon's mouth wrapping around Clary. He used such a soft tone on her and it made her think when did I start viewing my marriage as a job? Something I need to do, it should never be like this.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Simon's phone lit up with a message.

 **'I've got to go Clary, but listen it was lovely talking to you. Why don't I give you my number? No before you start not for a date, for someone to talk to? Be a friend? You clearly need to get things off your chest'**

She did, how did this man she barely knew know so much about her and understand her so soon after exchanging hellos when her own husband barely even knew when she was sad. She passed her number onto Simon as he passed his to her with the promise to talk tomorrow and with that he slowly walked away from the small red head on the swing. He headed down the road towards where her house was, Clary thought he must of lived a few houses down from her and Jace although she had never seen him around before. Well that's not hard her brain answered back, their's that much distance between each house you wouldn't see him without actively seeking him out now would you?

Clary sat for a little moment longer before deciding to slowly walk back to the house, she needed to get this over with and head back to talk to Jace. Despite not knowing what to say or do.

* * *

 **JACE POV**

She ran, she's never ran away from me before. I've never even witnessed that amount of anger rolling off her before, it was kind of hot. NO JACE, back to the point at hand. Why had I accused her of having another man around, she had clearly gone to so much trouble and I threw it all back in her face. I had no reason to believe she would ever cheat on me.

What the hell was I doing? What the hell had I been doing for the past year for starters?!

 _ **FLASHBACK to 4 months ago…**_

 _'_ _And the final nomination for the Best Rock Band Category is The Mortal Instruments'!_ The TV Presenter was a pretty blonde woman, dressed in a tight figure hugging black dress. Jace and the band shot up out of their seats each high fiving and screaming in victory. This wasn't an award show, this was just the nomination show, to see who the final chosen nominees in each category were but in terms of their competition in this category they were pretty confident. They had just released there brand new single so the band was pretty hot right now in the public eye, tours were being booked, magazine deals were getting arranged, girls were screaming for them outside their hotels each night and waiting at the recording studio early the next day.

Jace looked to his left just in time for Kaelie to fly into his arms.

 **'** **CONGRATULATIONS'** the blonde screamed in his ear, whilst wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He giggled, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her. He was just so happy, he looked around the room as he set her down on the floor to see Clary sat on the staircase staring at them all, he could see a smile on her face.

 **'So Jace you up for celebrating my man?, lets go out to the clubs'**

Will patted Jace roughly on the back moving his hand around to squeeze the Jace's shoulder in a brotherly way, all the while holding the biggest grin on his face. **'Is the sky blue? Of course were going out to celebrate!'** Jace replied before heading towards Clary she was frowning a little now. **'What's with the frown? Aren't you happy for me?** ' Jace questioned staring at her sat on the stairs, she was still glancing around the room then she finally looked up at him. ' **Yes, of course I am. You don't know how proud of you I am. But well… It's my art exhibit tonight remember. You'd said you'd be there'**

 **'** **Oh… But Clary we just got nominated for a Grammy, do you understand how big a deal that is. Look why don't you go do your thing and I'll go do mine. We can meet up later. I'll text you the name and address of the place and when were there'**

 ** _End of flashback…_**

Thinking back to that moment now, he realized he had made a mistake. That art exhibit had meant everything to Clary and he had left her to do it on her own whereas he expected her to drop everything if he asked. In-fact he knew he had gotten angry on many occasions when she simply couldn't move something in her schedule around but she was busy too, she was an artist. A famous one at that; there was no denying the magnificence of Clary's work but he had ignored her own achievements so he could celebrate his own nomination, it wasn't even a win for crying out loud he thought to himself. He didn't even want to think what happened later that night, Clary had gotten mugged walking to the club, the club he had texted saying he was at. But they had already moved on to the next one. He blamed the world for some crazed psycho attacking his wife for her purse, but it was his fault, he was meant to protect her yet he was never there.

Jace dropped down to the bed, head in hands. Oh no what have I done.

He hoped he could fix this, he couldn't think about what it would do to him if he couldn't and Clary left him but perhaps that's what he actually needed to do. Let her go, for a little while at least so he could sort himself out.

Jace clutched at his blonde curls hand so roughly with the indecision of what would be best that he was sure if he pulled any harder he would rip his hair out.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

So this was a little bit extra to the previous chapter, it's almost like a filler chapter except it isn't? I know that doesn't make much sense but after receiving so many wonderful reviews I wanted to answer some of your comments and requests by offering you a little bit extra to the previous chapter and an insight into Jace with his own POV. Let me know what you think, if this is something you would like to see more off or if you think it doesn't really work for you?

Also I have tried to separate the speech into separate lines so it is easier to read; that was one of the comments I received. Does this make it easier for you or do you think double spaced might better for you?

As you can see Jace is slowly starting to realize the extent of his actions based on Clary running away from him, of course they aren't simply going to kiss and makeup but Jace has noticed from Clary's outburst that his actions have consequences and she is broken because of him.

Again thank you so much for all your follows, favorites and reviews. It means the world to me that you take the time to offer me advice and constructive criticism, as I've mentioned before I'm a total beginner at this and it's making me have more confidence in my writing abilities. Practice makes perfect right? So I can only get better.

Today has been a shadowhunter day for me; I posted a new blogpost about the new upcoming Shadowhunters TV Series starting in January. If you are interested in checking out my blog post then the link is . .( On this blog I review books, mainly YA and New Adult Fiction. )

 **I will try to get some more writing done before Christmas, hopefully I can get some longer chapters too you all. Until then Happy Reading!**


End file.
